Destiny
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Phoenix is a former Executioner who took the reins from his mentor, Djura, in caring for the Beasts in Old Yharnam. Miles Edgeworth is a Hunter on the run from the Healing Church who stumbles into Old Yharnam one dark, moonlit night...
1. That Dark Night In Yharnam

_A/N: Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth and Djura & Djura's Assistant, don't belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM & From Software. The plot, however and incidental characters in The Healing Church and Beasts are mine.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
 _Phoenix is a former Executioner who took the reins from his mentor, Djura, in caring for the Beasts in Old Yharnam. Miles Edgeworth is a Hunter on the run from the Healing Church who stumbles into Old Yharnam one dark, moonlit night..._  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Honestly not sure if this is really a proper crossover but I think it is so I'll tag it as such. ^_^

The opening line is actually taken from a note in First floor sickroom in Central Yharnam. I added the "Bloodborne Chronicles" moniker myself. I'm not sure just when the destruction of Old Yharnam took place-50-100 years before the game starts? More? Less? -so I made it a century and called it good. Some of Djura's ingame dialogue is used here and some that I made up myself. Just so you know.

Hope you enjoy! My Halloweenesque fic offering for Halloween this year. ^_^ (EDIT: That _was_ the _idea,_ at least. Didn't quite work out that way.*)  
My recent obsession is Bloodborne. ^)^ LOVE that game!

I dedicate this fic, with grateful thanks, to magnusburnsides on Tumblr. Thanks for your input on the fic without which I wouldn't have posted it! Much appreciated! ^_^

I'll probably change things in a bit; always room for improvement!

Rated T, Phoenix x Edgeworth, male/male relationships, Ace Attorney x Bloodborne, Drama/Supernatural

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _When the hunt began, the Healing Church left us, blocking the great bridge to Cathedral Ward, as Old Yharnam burned to the ground that moonlit night.-Bloodborne Chronicles_  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _October 20_ _th_  
 _Djura's Tower_  
 _Old Yharnam_  
 _8 P.M._

Phoenix wiped the sweat from his brow with his thick-gloved hand before he began the long, laborious climb up the tower, his thick black booted feet taking one careful step at a time. He tugged aside the embroidered chaplet that hung from his neck impatiently, pulling the silken rope belt looped around his waist a little tighter. He paused for a moment, his grey Executioner's cloak twirling about his feet in the stiff breeze while his Saw Cleaver, his weapon of choice that could best be described as being a saw attached to a long handle with release mechanism, was strapped to his back with strips of leather.

 _I can't help but wonder why they wanted me to find him_ , he thought, his brow creased in puzzlement as he made his slow way up. _He's just an old Hunter who, for whatever reason, decided to come here and guard those who were within. I can't understand_ why _they want him so badly. Or even_ why _they want him at all._ His mouth twisted sourly. _Just leave the man in peace._

Yet, his orders from his Superiors were crystal clear: find Djura and bring him back to Yharnam, dead or alive. He had to wonder a little about that last part-or why they were so insistent on it-but he was determined to carry them out to the best of his ability. Which was why he was _here_ , on this moonlit night, climbing up the ladder leading to the tower, hoping he could talk some sense into his old friend and mentor.

 _Unlikely._ His mouth twisted and he sighed in exasperation. _Stubborn old goat._

He knew who his target was; had known him for years, in fact, before he decided to break with the Executioners and come here to take up residence in Old Yharnam. Phoenix still couldn't understand _why_ he'd left andit nagged at him as it had for the past twenty years. Was this why his Superiors had assigned the task of tracking Djura down to him? Because he knew him?

Phoenix sighed as he continued his upward trek. _I just don't understand this at all..._

Djura was an old Hunter guarded Old Yharnam solicitously and warned off every Hunter who dared to penetrate the abandoned wreck of a city itself. He couldn't understand why he was so obstinate and insisted on guarding this place; from what he could see, it was an old, burnt out shell of its former glory after its fiery destruction one hundred years earlier.

Phoenix shook his head, bringing himself firmly back to the present. Not concentrating fully on the task at hand could be deadly in his line of work; he'd had some close calls over the years yet he still couldn't help the nagging thoughts that continued to plague him and he paused again in his climbing.

 _It doesn't make any sense to me;_ why _do they want him so badly? He_ isn't _doing anyone any harm, guarding this old place, and he certainly isn't interested in the Healing Church's business so_ why _do they want him back?_ He climbed up a few more rungs before pausing again. _Another question: why do they even care about Old Yharnam anyway? It's a century old ruined city full of beasts and ghosts. What could they possibly want there?_

Regardless of it being only the home to Djura and Beasts, he could still see burning crucifixes in and around the plaza that had Beast corpses tied to them. It was surprising, to say the least; he knew that Hunters who hunted during the Night of the Hunt tied Beasts to crucifixes and set them alight but he couldn't imagine who had done that here. As far as he knew, there _weren't_ many Hunters who came here unless they blundered into it by sheer accident.

He couldn't bear to look at them and he tried his best not to although it was a halfhearted attempt; even if he couldn't _see_ them, he could _hear_ the crackling flames and he could also _smell_ the sickeningly sweet stench of burning flesh.

 _Gods what a stench!_ He coughed, closing his eyes, trying to control the nausea he could feel rising up within him, swaying slightly on the ladder. _How can he stand it?!_

He couldn't help a wave of pity for the poor creatures who were in this wreck and ruin and those who had lost their lives to the fearful scourge that had swept over Yharnam which continued into the present.

 _God, what a wreck..._ The smell of burning flesh permeated the air and he had to stop a few times in his climb to draw in quick breaths through his mouth, closing his watering eyes until the wave of nausea passed before continuing. _I don't know how he can stand it!_

After the nausea had passed, he proceeded slowly upward once again, clinging to the metal bars of the ladder to the tower where his former mentor was, watching over _his_ city with a careful, and deadly, eye. Phoenix knew that Djura had the advantage; from the top of the tower, he could see everyone who entered the and deadly Gatling gun fire strafed anyone who dared to cross the cracked and crumbling stone bridge that led into the city proper. It had barely missed him when he'd run across it himself and he, much to his dismay, was forced to deal with both Beasts and someone he thought might be one of Djura's assistants who had rushed out and attacked him.

He stopped again, peering upward. In the moonlight, he could see the faint outline of the decorative facade that encircled the side of the tower on all sides. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart as he continued his upward climb.

 _Relax, Phoenix,_ he muttered as he continued step by careful step, _Djura is a reasonable man; he'll at least listen to what I have to say. He_ can't _have changed so much that he wouldn't at least allow me to speak my piece._ He climbed a little higher, clutching the metal rungs in a death grip when the breeze which had, up until now, been light; it now blew in violently, his robes whipping about his ankles, the blackened and twisted metal groaning in protest.

He lifted his free hand, shielding his face from the stinging gravel and other debris that were thrown up from the ground, wincing as he felt small pebbles strike him on the face but most were deflected by his heavy gauntlet and he waited until it had died down sufficiently that he could continue his climb.

 _Not far now. Just a little further..._

He was getting close to the parapet; it wouldn't be long now before he was actually at the top and he continued his slow climb.

 _Wouldn't do for me to lose my grip now and fall..._ He grimaced as he felt his foot slip a little on the metal rung just below him and he grabbed onto the rung above his head, clinging to it with all his might until he was able to get his foot firmly on the rung. _Damn it! Take it easy! You don't want to end up a red stain on the pavement!_

He was now at the top, breathing a huge sigh of relief. His hand reached out shakily to grab the iron sides of the ladder steps, pulling himself up until he stood on top of the tower. Djura stood with his back to him at the gatling gun parapet, his hand resting on top of the weapon, his own weapon, the Stake Driver, at rest on his left arm.

Phoenix took a deep breath. He was surprised that the old man hadn't heard him clattering up the ladder.

 _Here goes..._


	2. Confrontation

"Djura?" His voice was soft, uncertain.

The old Hunter didn't respond for a few moments; Phoenix wasn't sure that he had even heard him and was about to open his mouth when he slowly turned to face him, his craggy, lined face breaking into a smile at seeing him there and acknowledged his presence with a slight inclination of his head.

Phoenix returned the gesture respectfully, smiling softly. While they might not have agreed on certain principles, he respected and loved the old man as if he were his own father; he knew that Djura also looked upon him as a son although this knowledge did nothing to assuage the pain in his heart at the coming confrontation.

"Phoenix. How good of you to come." His softly accented voice was quiet, with an underlying note of steel.

Phoenix acknowledged the compliment with a slight bow of his head. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, my boy, although I could wish that the circumstances under which we've met again were different."

"You know why I'm here, don't you?"

Djura nodded slowly, a half smile on his face.

"Yes." He looked off into the distance for a few moments before turning back toward him, his short black hair fluttering in the breeze. "I knew that you would probably come by sooner or later."

"I...don't want to do this, but..." He stopped, his face flushing.

"But we both know that our Superiors want me back in Yharnam." Djura's voice hardened, his eyes narrowing. "Although for what reason I _can't_ fathom."

"I don't know, Djura; they either couldn't, or wouldn't, tell me."

He chuckled mirthlessly. "I can well imagine the reason, my boy." He turned away from him then, his eyes flickering over the burning crucifixes scattered around the city plaza, Phoenix following his gaze with sadness. "They can't leave an old man in peace, to stay where he feels he's needed. The Healing Church is at the bottom of all this somehow and we're nothing more than it's obedient dogs." His voice was bitter and Phoenix wondered again the reason for it.

Djura's mouth twisted into a ghastly parody of a smile as he turned once again to look at Phoenix. "I'll not leave here unless death itself takes me." He lowered his eyes to look at the ground. "Kill me, if you can."

 _Djura, what are you saying?!_

Phoenix was horrified. "I... I CAN'T!" he shouted, his voice raw and unhappy, taking a step back, his cerulean blue eyes reflecting his inner turmoil. "Please, don't ask me to do this! I love you like you were my own father and the last thing I want is to have your death on my conscience!"

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. "Please... be _reasonable_ and come back with me! I..."-he paused a moment before he continued, his voice soft -"I...don't want to be forced to... _kill_ you..."

Djura's eyes reflected his own pain though his mouth was a thin, angry slash.

"I'm _not_ going back with you." Phoenix winced at the cold irrevocability in his former mentor's voice. "If you want me, then you'll _have_ to kill me. You have _no_ other choice."

"There is always another choice, Djura! Please." Phoenix held out his hands entreatingly; Djura stared at him, his eyes narrowed but he stayed where he was, not a muscle moving. "Come back with me. I _don't_ want to have to kill you..."

"That's what you'll have to do, boy. I'm not leaving here and the only way I will is by death." His hand strayed to his weapon, his fingers wrapping around it and holding it tightly. The implication was unmistakable.

Phoenix's hands dropped limply to his sides, heartsick. "Djura..."

The old Hunter shook his head as he stared levelly at him; though his posture was one of angry determination and fiery defiance, Phoenix could see the pain reflected in his slate-grey eyes.

"I can't be untrue to what I believe than you can, Phoenix." He looked off into the distance. "I care not for what goes on above..."

Phoenix sighed in defeat. _He doesn't want to have to do this, either, but...he feels its the only choice he has to make._ His eyes filled with tears as he reached behind him, undoing the leather straps that bound his Saw Cleaver to his back, bringing it rest at his side. _I don't understand...what has this burnt out, ruined city have to offer him? Why is he so willing to give up his life for it?_

Djura's voice was soft, reflective. "You will come to understand someday, Phoenix, that it isn't _beasts_ you're hunting..." Phoenix could hear the soft "click" of the hammer on his blunderbuss being pulled back and he swallowed hard, holding the Saw Cleaver at the ready in front of him. "They're _people_..."


	3. Resolution

_What?_ Phoenix's eyes widened at his words but didn't have any time to think about it before Djura lunged forward, all his attention going toward the battle. His heart bled as his weapon dug deep into Djura's body, the old Hunter's cries of pain ringing in his ears.

Djura scored some hits on Phoenix, as well, wincing as the Stake Driver spike struck a glancing blow. He fumbled in his pocket for a healing vial, jamming it into his hip, feeling the healing liquid flow into his body. He dodged sideways just in time to avoid a downward swing of his mentor's weapon, wincing sightly as he felt the sting from a glancing blow.

The battle raged on, neither side giving any quarter until Phoenix dealt him a mortal blow and Djura collapsed, his weapon slipping from his hand and landing with a loud clatter on the tower's top. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth, a wheezing noise as he tried to breathe but couldn't, his eyes wide open in pain and surprise.

He looked down to see Phoenix's Saw Cleaver run through his stomach. He chuckled weakly as he stumbled backward a couple of steps, his back hitting the side of the wall near the gun turret, the serrated blade sliding out of him with a sickening, slurping sound.

Phoenix was horrified as he watched his mentor slowly slide to the ground, his eyes widening as he saw the blood rushing out from his stomach wound; he hadn't even been aware that his weapon was even in its transformed state. Horrorfied, he raced over to his side, dropping his weapon on the ground beside him and taking him tenderly into his arms, tears filling his eyes.

 _Djura, why?! It_ didn't _have to come to this!_

Djura's eyes flickered up to him and he smiled, his arm slowly reaching up, clutching the sleeve of his cloak in a trembling hand. He opened his mouth to speak and Phoenix leaned down closer in order to hear him. It was clear to him that he didn't have much time left and he could already see the glaze that was coming over Djura's eyes.

"Boy..." His voice was raspy and Phoenix nodded to show him that he had heard him, his eyes never once leaving his. "Always...re-remem-ber...one...-" He swallowed painfully, his voice a hoarse whisper "-thing..."

"Yes?" Phoenix's voice was gentle, though choked with tears.

"Never...let...them...br-break you, son...D-Don't...let... _them_...destroy...t-the... _good_ in...you..."

"I won't."

He smiled weakly. "It's...destiny...that brought...you...h-here to...to me...and I...want...you...t-to promise ...me...one...thing..."

"If I can, I will."

"T-take...care...of the _people_ here...T-they...are...only...peo...pl..."

With one last softly exhaled breath, Djura's eyes closed, his body going slack in Phoenix's arms, his fingers loosening their hold on his sleeve, his arm falling to the ground and lying still on the stone top. He wept when he realized that his mentor was dead, holding him close for some time, loud, howling cries torn from deep within him.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he was able to calm himself down and looked at the large moon that seemed to loom on the horizon. Was it his imagination or did he hear mournful howls coming from below and throughout the city?

It didn't matter. Phoenix gently lay him down on the tower floor, crossing his gnarled hands over his waist. He bent over, picking up his Saw Cleaver and saluted him in a gesture of respect, and one that he knew that he would appreciate.

He had buried him sometime later in the heart of the city, stacking rocks on top of the grave so that nothing would disturb the body entombed within. He stayed there in the ruined city, eking out a living as best he could from what he had around him or what he could trade from villages close by. He lived alone here with no other creature to talk to, save for the half-feral humans that lived here with him.

He went to visit Djura's grave often, staring at the cairn of rocks for hours, thinking his own private thoughts.

 _Eleven_ _months later..._

 _September 20_ _th_ _  
Old Yharnam  
9 P.M._

Time passed slowly in Old Yharnam or so it seemed to Phoenix, day after lonely day tumbling one over the other. To be sure, there were those Hunters who periodically stumbled into the city with intent to harm the Beasts; those he dispatched quickly, tossing their bodies off of the bridge into the deep crevasse of rocks below.

He noticed that, over a nine month period of time, that some of the Beasts had start to overcome their initial reluctance and had come closer to him, looking at him curiously. He'd come to accept their constant presence, reasoning that they had come to at least trust him as their protector. Whenever he visited Djura's grave, he noticed that the throng that would come to see him were becoming larger over time though they still kept their distance, their eyes burning a curious kaleidoscope of colors.

More time went by, eleven months by his reckoning. He was visiting Djura's grave as he always did, staring silently at the cairn of rocks for quite some time before he became aware of curious shuffling and snuffling sounds that seemed to come from somewhere to his right. And very close.

He half-turned his head to look, his eyes flying open wide with surprise when he saw a pair of glowing green orbs that burned with an intense light staring at him and he drew back, startled, a shrouded female scurrying away from him, clutching her ragged cloak about her shoulders, chittering fearfully.

He hadn't realized that the woman was so close to him and then another thought struck him with forceful clarity: _she hadn't attacked him._ Close on the heels of this revelation swiftly followed another: there were other half-feral beasts that surrounded him, watching him intently, growling softly, both male and female alike.

 _Djura was right..._ he thought with wonder, his eyes tearing up as he placed three rocks on his grave to replace three that had crumbled. _They are not beasts; they really_ are _people. Poor souls...  
_  
After he was finished, he turned to the assembled throng, beckoning them to come closer. They looked at him with a mixture of caution and fear, no doubt knowing that he had killed some of them when he had come here earlier and made no move toward him.  
 _  
I guess I really can't blame them for feeling the way they do... How long was it before Djura gained their trust?_

The wind picked up again, howling mournfully throughout the ruined city, whipping Phoenix's cloak about his legs like broken wings.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he murmured softly, extending his thick gloved hand to the nearest half-feral human closest to him. He watched him closely from narrowed yellow-green eyes and he-Phoenix assumed it was a male since he wore ragged half-pants whereas the females tended to wear cloaks over their heads that covered some of their bodies-inched slowly toward him, watching him carefully for any signs of aggressive movement.

When he saw that he just stood there, his hand extended, the man came closer with that same agonizing slowness, his head cocked slightly to the right, soft growls emanating from its lips that sounded, for all the world, to be questioning. Phoenix beckoned to him to come closer, his smile inviting. He was amazed at how calm he was knowing that, if he made a wrong move, he would probably be attacked but he also wondered at the truth of this as he watched the man coming in closer.

He felt the man slip his hand into his and it closed about his, soft growls coming from the man's muzzle. Phoenix nodded and saw the others coming closer, clustering around him, soft growls coming from their lips.

"I promise you, my friends, that I will _never_ hurt you and I _will_ defend you from those who would." He looked at Djura's grave again, tears trickling down his cheeks, swallowing hard over the lump in his throat. "I promised him and I promise you: I'll guard and protect you from those who would seek to harm you."

A few of the half-feral humans crowded around him, whimpering softly; he noticed that there were still a hesitant few who refused to come closer, watching him with burning eyes.

Phoenix wasn't offended; he swore silently that he would win their trust, no matter how long it took. He still felt sad as he now knew how Djura had felt about these poor wretches, why he had come here to Old Yharnam and why he became the protector to these poor unfortunates.

He looked up at the large moon on the horizon and then at the people who surrounded him, looking to him as their protector, his heart both happy and sad. Happy because he'd found new purpose for his life and sad because he know understood how Djura must have felt all these years.

 _I'll guard you, I promise!_

He kept it.


End file.
